I want to be the one
by SapphireElric
Summary: When Demyx convinces Zexion to go to a country singing night at his local bar, Zexion realises that he most likely won't enjoy himself. What a surprise he's in for. Zemyx fluff.


**_Author's Note:_ _Hi everyone, I'm back with a songfic type story. It's a oneshot with one of my most favourite couples in the world. Zemyx. The song is "I want to be the one" by Lonestar. Anything in brackets during the song is done by Axel and Roxas ^.^ Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the song. Kingdom Herts (c) Square Enix and the song (c) Lonestar._**

Zexion sighed as he sat in the bar on country music night. The acts had been terrible so far and he didn't see how they could possibly get any better. Why his best friend Demyx had convinced him to come along, only to disappear somewhere else after half an hour of the warbling "country" singers, Zexion couldn't fathom. The slate-haired teen heard the guitar tuning up once again and turned to face the stage once more. He blinked as he watched the young man up on the stage fiddling with a royal blue electric guitar.

The man was tall, but he could only be around Zexion's age or younger. His blonde hair was spiked up at the top into a Mohawk, but it faded down into a mullet. He looked up at Zexion and beautiful cerulean eyes were revealed. Tight jeans showed off all the right curves on his lower half and a tight fitting top hinted at rippling muscles beneath them. If Zexion didn't know better, he would've said that he'd fallen in love at first sight.

Cid then stepped up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting so patiently. The next act was a late entry, so we've only just managed to squeeze them in here. Please put your hands together in a very warm welcome to Demyx!" The bar erupted into cheers as the blonde on stage blushed. He wasn't the only one though, back down by the bar, Zexion was blushing at how foolish he was to not have recognised Demyx earlier. Also, he couldn't believe how very attractive Demyx looked.

Dem waited for Axel and Roxas to be ready- Axel behind the drums, Roxas on bass. Then they all checked their microphones and Axel counted them in. Demyx started strumming, Roxas started supporting him on bass and Axel kept the rhythm going. Zexion stared in amazement- it was by far the best song he'd heard that night and he could tell that from just the opening few bars. Then, the mulhawked teen opened his mouth and began to sing, locking eyes with Zexion.

"I see those other guys  
I hear them tell you lies  
That same old song they sing  
They only want one thing  
I know you're searching for  
Something that's so much more  
And I wanna give it to ya

"I wanna be the one  
_The one who makes you feel something real_  
The one and only one  
_The one who gets down deep - plays for keeps  
_I wanna be the one  
_The one who talks it through - listens to you_  
Please let me be the one  
_The one who truly knows you - just let me show you_

"I wanna make you see  
The possibilities  
Of all that we can be  
Through all eternity  
And when you fall in love  
Yeah, really fall in love  
I wanna be the one

"Boy you don't know me well  
But someday time will tell  
These dreams I promise you  
You'll see them all come true  
I'm talking band of gold  
I'm talking soul to soul  
And I ain't just talking baby

"I wanna...

"I wanna be the one  
_The one who makes you feel something real_  
The one and only one  
_The one who gets down deep - plays for keeps_  
I wanna be the one  
_The one who talks it through - listens to you_  
Please let me be the one  
_The one who truly knows you - just let me show you_

"I wanna make you see  
The possibilities  
Of all that we can be  
Through all eternity  
And when you fall in love  
Yeah, really fall in love  
I wanna be the one... ooh

"And when you fall in love  
Yeah, really fall in love  
I wanna be the one

"I wanna be the one darlin'  
Ooh  
I wanna be the one  
Ooh, the one who talks to you  
The one who listens to you  
I wanna be the one  
The one who gets down deep  
The one who plays for keeps  
Please let me be the one" Demyx strummed the last chord on his guitar and the whole bar were on their feet applauding. The blonde teen blushed, bowed, and hurriedly rushed off the stage before the crowd could ask for an encore that hadn't been prepared.

Zexion simply stared in disbelief. Throughout the whole song, Demyx had been staring directly into Zexion's eyes, as if the song was meant for Zexion. As the kid genius slowly started to realise that was indeed what Demyx had meant to do, he realised exactly why the excitable blonde had invited him to this bar on that particular night. The slate-haired teen had a quick word with Cid, then went backstage to the dressing rooms. He quickly found the one which belonged to Demyx, due to a sign with his name being haphazardly stuck on one of the doors. He pushed open the door and went in.

Demyx turned, startled. Zexion stared, a blush rapidly rising up into his cheeks. The blonde was standing before the slate-haired teen, half naked. The boy genius couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the handsome features of Demyx. Yes, Zexion had to admit, the younger boy had muscles, but they weren't grossly big, just big enough to define his physique.

"Zexion?" The blonde's melodic voice broke through the teen's internal musings.

"Yes, Demyx?" Startling blue eyes looked up to meet loving cerulean.

"D-did you enjoy the show?" Demyx stuttered nervously. Zexion nodded.

"Very much so. I have a question though"

"Go ahead" Dem smiled.

"Was that song written for me?" Zexion asked, his blush deepening. Demyx also blushed, but he nodded and looked away, obviously believing that he would lose his best friend.

Zexion hugged the taller teen. Demyx blinked in surprise, but wrapped his arms around Zexion in return.

"I'm glad. I was jealous that you would write something like that for someone" The teen genius admitted quietly.

"Not just someone. You. The one I fell in love with" Demyx confessed with a smile and a blush. Zexion looked up in surprise and Demyx continued. "I want to be the one you fall in love with too"

Zexion smiled. "Your wish is my command" he then pushed his slate hair out of his eyes and stretched up on tiptoes to lock his lips with the younger blonde's. After mere moments, he pulled away.

"I want to be the one for you, Dem."

"I want to be the one for you, too, Zexy"


End file.
